1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of audiovisual recording apparatus such as used in "instant replay" telecasts of sports events, and in particular to an improved instant replay arrangement wherein a recording of the event is overlaid with an enhanced representation indicating detection of a signal at the event, especially overlaid by a graphic marker to indicate detection of the whistle tone of an official.
2. Prior Art
Instant replay telecasts are a familiar feature of televised sports events. In the known apparatus, whatever happens to be visible and audible to the spectators at an event is recorded using a number of television cameras or the like positioned at strategic locations around the area of play. The video and audio signals collected around the area are usually wired to a production facility such as a production trailer, at which a plurality of recordings are made and signals are switched such that a single output program is developed from the available collected signals. It is possible to replay the recordings made from one or more of the collected signals for broadcast. Recently, such replays have been used officially, at least on a trial basis, as a means to review a play and confirm or reverse an official's decision
Typically, means in the form of mobile transmitters worn on the belts of the officials also collect an audio signal obtained at relatively close range to the sports action or to the conduct of matters of official procedure, at least when the mobile transmitter is activated by the official. This audio signal is normally integrated with the audio collected from other sources, such as sportscaster dialogue, crowd noise and signals developed using directional microphones directed at the players. The integrated signal including all the above sources, switched or mixed into a program, is broadcast to viewers. Portions of the integrated signal as well as recorded signals which have not been broadcast are available for playback as an instant replay. Instant replays are used such that viewers can review the play action to critique calls. The replays are used as well by the organizer of the event, to confirm officially the accuracy of decisions made by the officials that affect the outcome of the game. Instant replays are used in various sports events, however, the subject matter is discussed herein primarily with reference to the U.S. form of football. It will be appreciated that many of the same considerations apply to recordings of other events, including recordings of other types of sports event, non-sports events, etc.
In football as well as in other sports, official signals are employed to delineate certain phases of the game. In football, for example, the officials use a whistle to stop play when the ball is downed, when the quarterback is brought under control of an opposing tackler, when declaring certain penalties and in other situations. The precise timing of the whistle relative to occurrences on the field often is critical to determining the respective rights of the contending teams. For example, if the whistle is blown to indicate that the ball has been downed by tackling of the ball carrier and the ball carrier fumbles the ball during the tackle, a question is presented as to whether the fumble occurred before or after the whistle. If play officially was stopped by the whistle prior to the fumble, the ball of course cannot be recovered by the opposing team. A quarterback nearly in the grasp of a tackler will frequently attempt a quick pass to a receiver downfield, however, if the quarterback is considered to be under control of the tackler, then it is appropriate for the officials to stop play, again by blowing the whistle. In such situations, whether or not the whistle was blown prior to the critical event determines the outcome of the play.
It is difficult precisely to fix the time that a whistle was blown on the field when reviewing the known instant replay. The replay may be played back at a reduced speed to better view occurrences on the field, making any recorded audio unintelligible. Crowd noise and the sounds of players may interfere with receiving a clear whistle signal at the audio pickups disposed around the field. Normally, the officials do not leave their audio transmitters in the operative mode except when announcing a decision, penalty or the like. Moreover, there are a number of officials on the field with whistles. The respective locations of the officials varies relative to the play. The authority of particular officials in the heirearchy of officials also varies. Therefore, determining the precise time that a whistle was blown and the effect thereof when reviewing the replay has often been a matter of guesswork.
Various graphic displays, stop motion replays and other sophistications have been used to better present information to viewers or officiating reviewers of instant replays. Nevertheless, there has been no means apart from the audio signal of the whistle in the recorded replay, and the occurrence of officials' hand motions, which may or may not coincide with the whistle tone, to assist in fixing the timing of a whistle signal.